Aunque sea en secreto, siempre eh de amarte
by Himitsu no jounetsu
Summary: Un amor secreto, fieles amantes que se quieren, un presentimiento dentro de su vientre, una madre que quiere que su hija este "Segura", un novio que realmente la ama. Es todo lo que se necesita para que Mikan Sakura cometa el peor error de su vida dejando ir a su media naranja.


**Aunque sea un secreto siempre te amare**

Durante una nevada caracterizante del invierno, dos cuerpos dentro de una pequeña habitación, estaban envueltos en pasión, ni siquiera tenían el tiempo para sentir frio al encontrarse desnudos, los gemidos se hicieron presentes, la fricción y el toque entre aquellas personas era la fuente de calor, la velocidad aumentaba, al igual que los sonidos provenientes de sus voces creaban una especie de coro excitante.

―Nat… sume…

―Mikan…

Pronunciaron en un gritillo al llegar al final

Poco a poco se separaron, para luego recostarse a descansar un poco de aquel ritual de placer y conexión

―Te amo― pronuncio ella, mirándolo con ese brillito chispeante en sus ojos avellanos

―Te amo― Respondió él mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello castaño de ella

Así permanecieron juntos, asta que ella se levanto y pronuncio un "Tengo que irme 'Mejor Amigo'" con una sonrisilla traviesa y él le respondiese con un "hn" mientras correspondía esa pequeña mirada de complicidad.

Mikan salió de aquel lugar, y a pesar del frio, ella sonreía mientras abrazaba su vientre, Tenía un muy buen presentimiento.

Miro su reloj, eran cerca de las siete, debía apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a la cena con su madre y algunas amigas

Requirió un par de taxis pero llego a tiempo. Entro al restaurante e inmediatamente encontró a su madre, hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que surgió el tema que realmente quería discutir Mikan con su madre, Yuka, y tenia que explicarlo rápido, pronto vendrían sus amigas

―¿Cómo va tu relación con Ruka?― preguntó Yuka con cierta indiferencia

―E decidido terminar con él― respondió Mikan

―¡¿Qué?!―exclamo levantándose de la mesa, llamando la atención de los demás clientes, sintiéndose avergonzada se volvió a sentar ―¡¿Porque razón es que quieres terminar con el?!

―Amo a Natsume― susurro solo para su madre―y… tengo un buen presentimiento… En nueve meses tendré un hijo de él… lo sé

―Debes estar loca, engañar a Ruka… ¡Debes terminar tu relación con aquel hombre de bajo estatus!

―Jamás dejare a Natsume, ¡Yo lo amo! ¿Qué acaso no te casaste con papá por que lo amabas?― preguntó al borde de las lagrimas

―¡Deja a tu difunto padre fuera de esto!― Semi grito en el momento que casi se desmaya― … hija… estoy débil de salud últimamente, ya no soy una mujer fuerte que puede protegerte, todo lo que quiero es la certeza de saber que estarás bien― hablo suavemente y le siguió un suspiro

―Yo sé que estaré bien con Natsume

―No puedo confiar en él― dijo con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

―P―pero Ruka sabrá que lo engañe en unos meses y… y…

―No tiene por qué saberlo…

Al llegar a su departamento se echo a llorar a su cama luego de planear su encuentro con Ruka

Al día siguiente ay estaba ella, realizando aquel Ritual de pación, pero no con quien ella quisiera, aquel Rubio la amaba casi tanto como Natsume, pero Mikan no correspondía esos sentimientos.

Salió de la casa de él, y cuando estaba segura que nadie conocido la vería en su camino a casa, lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos avellanos, dio vuelta en una esquina, y se encontró con Natsume sobre su motocicleta, al instante él la miro con ternura instantánea, pero luego noto como ella desviaba la mirada y seguía llorando. Él volvió su vista a la carretera.

―Lo entiendo― susurro el pelinegro, ¿Qué entendía? Lo obvio, siempre terminaba siendo despreciado, todo seguía igual, creyó haber encontrado a alguien diferente, creyó que Sakura Mikan era diferente, ya vio que no, con gran peso en su corazón, echo a andar su motocicleta, intentando no volver la vista atrás.

Ella quedo ay sabiendo que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Porque acababa de perder a su alma gemela. Y acababa de firmar con el destino, un futuro que ella no quería.


End file.
